


Keen As A Jellybean

by LuckyLucy92



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Bobby Roode was getting ready for his WWE debut when he ran into a fan backstage.





	

Bobby Roode, a TNA veteran, just received a phone call from the WWE, they want him to be apart of their NXT brand - he was thrilled, but at the same exact time... nervous. Months later, he's preparing for his very first match with the world's biggest wrestling company. Well, he decides to grab himself a bottle of cold water before having to hit the ring, but just then he notices someone, a fan, backstage near the vending machine. "Hi... nice shirt." Bobby said, pointing at her merchandise of his. "Aw, thanks." The fan said, blushing. "So, what's your name?" Bobby said, while putting his dollar in the machine. "Oh, I'm Sarah." She said, smiling widely. "Ooh, Sarah? I know a lot of 'em... they all turned out to be some really cool chicks." Bobby said, smirking. After that compliment from him, she definitely didn't wanna go into total fangirl mode, so... "Awesome! Well... I better leave you to it; I know that you have a match very shortly." Sarah said, slightly smiling, then walking away. "Bye... Sarah..." Bobby said, under his breath. An hour later, NXT starts, the fans are rowdy, and Sarah's seated in the front row. The ring announcer called out first, Finn Balor, as his alternate ego, The Demon, then came Bobby Roode, shortly afterwards. The match took off at full speed, with Finn dominating Bobby at every single corner. Fifteen minutes later, Bobby is almost knocked out, so Finn pins him. "1, 2..." Just then... "Bobby!" Sarah yelled. Bobby then reverses the pin, for the win!

**Author's Note:**

> i made this for one of my best friends (Sarah) in celebration of her 24th birthday! :D please give kudos, bookmarks, and comments on this! ♡♥


End file.
